


Share your Burden

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers team - Freeform, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irondad, Jarvis lives, May Parker knows everything, Mentions of Ben Parker, No Infinity War, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter is an Avenger, Respect for May Parker, Respect for Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: Tony is used to injuries, and this isn't even a bad one. But Underoos is worried and wants to get him back to the Quinjet as quickly as possible.Only Tony can't walk, so Peter carries him...
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Share your Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sally0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally0/gifts).



> My first Irondad. I'm so excited.
> 
> Gifting this to Sally for being such a great friend and motivating me to write this!

Tony blinked his eyes open. _Ow._

Ok, systems check. His head hurt and his left leg seemed to be stuck in something, but the rest of his body seemed to be responding to his brain.

Unfortunately, the HUD was dark. “Jarvis?” he tried. No answer. Great. He would try to sit up and use the manual releases on the suit.

Tony searched his brain and luckily, images came flooding back, everything made sense. The Avengers had been called out to stop an attack on a desert military base. He’d taken out that last robot with the unibeam, but it must have used up all his power. But wait, he hadn’t been alone as he followed that last robot away from the base-

Before he could move, the visor was lifted from his face and Spider-man was looking down at him.

“Don’t move, Mr. Stark. I have to move it.” The kid sounded worried.

Move what? Oh – he looked past Peter and saw that he had taken the huge grey robot down, but it was what was half-crushing his leg.

“Ok. Not moving.”

“Are you ok? It worked, I webbed it up to slow it down, and the unibeam destroyed it. But it fell on you. Your leg-”

“I’m – I’m fine, Underoos, it’s ok.”

Peter moved to reach under the bulk of the robot, and hefted it away like it weighed nothing. It probably did, to him. It fell into the desert sand with a huge clang that reverberated for miles.

He looked down at Tony’s leg, which, Tony had to admit to himself, didn’t feel so good. Didn’t look so good either, the titanium of the suit was mangled around his ankle.

“You ok? Not hurt?” They’d had some issues in the past with Peter copying Tony’s penchant for lying about injuries. It did not go well.

“I’m fine, totally fine, I promise. No Jarvis?” Peter asked, coming back to kneel beside Tony’s head.

“Nope. Power’s out.”

“Karen, scan Mr. Stark for injuries please.”

Blue light came out of the eyes of the Spideysuit – Tony’s latest and best upgrade, if he did say so himself, and he usually did – and scanned Tony from top to bottom.

“I detect a slight fracture in the ankle, specifically in the –” Tony ignored Karen’s voice, focusing on Peter – the spidey eyes widened almost comically.

“A fracture! That means it’s a break. You’re – you’re – we gotta get you back to the quinjet but we’re real far away now. We followed the last robot and-“

Tony groaned as he managed to get himself to a sitting position. He reached out a gauntleted arm to gently touch Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s just a little crack, kid. I’ll be fine.” He pulled off the gauntlets and let them fall to the sand, ignoring the memories that brought up. He had to focus on Peter right now. Didn’t need the kid freaking out over a little sprain.

Tony pulled off the rest of his helmet and placed it beside him. Peter’s eyes widened even further, staring at his head.

“You’re bleeding too!”

Shit. Tony reached up to touch his temple, coming back with blood on his fingertips.

“And Karen says you’re dehydrated too. I think-”

“It’s just a scratch. I’ve had much worse. And fighting robots in the desert’ll dehydrate anybody. We’ll get some water as soon as we can. Karen’s notified the team of our location, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Yeah. Here lemme-“ He reached out to help Tony take the rest of the suit off. Slowly, piece-by-piece they managed, leaving the left boot on. 

Peter froze, listening, then nodded. “Roger that. We’ll wait.”

He pulled of his mask and looked at Tony with wide eyes. “That was Cap- Captain Rogers says they’ll be at least half an hour; they’re finishing up with the military.”

“That’s ok. That’s fine. We can hang out for a while, right?” Tony tried for calming. He wasn’t worried about some tiny fracture or concussion; he’d had hundreds of those. He was worried about Peter, who seemed close to panic.

“But you’re dehydrated, and it’s so hot out here. Your suit’s not working, and you don’t heal like I do. I don’t think we should wait.”

Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter seemed to be spiraling towards a panic attack. Unfortunately, that was something he and the kid had in common.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said as calmly as he could. “Breathe, ok? Just breathe with me, like we’ve practiced. I’m ok. It’s not serious.”

“Ok. Ok.” Peter nodded at him, holding his eyes, and tried to synch his breathing with Tony’s.

Maybe Tony shouldn’t have brought him on this mission. Last week had been the anniversary of Ben’s death. Tony had worked it out with May that she and Peter spent the morning together, then Pepper and Tony took them both up to Tony’s new lakehouse for the rest of the weekend.

They’d taken walks and managed to distract Peter by failing spectacularly at trying to fish, ending up having pizza delivered for dinner. It was a low-key evening that seemed to relax everybody.

But Tony knew that wasn’t something you every got over. He might not admit it to anybody, but he still missed his mom and it had been almost 20 years.

He’d asked May’s opinion (permission) about the next few missions, and she thought Peter might be more worried if he couldn’t go along, if he had to wait at home and wonder what was happening to his mentor and his new Avenger friends. If he couldn’t be there to help.

But, seeing the kid so worried, now Tony wasn’t sure this had been the right decision.

Luckily, after a bit Peter’s breathing gradually seemed to slow. Tony decided to agree with him, give him the choice of what to do.

“So, you don’t want to stay here,” Tony stated calmly. “What do you wanna do Pete?”

“I think I should take you back to the Quinjet. I don’t wanna wait. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Ok, we can do that. What’s the plan, though? Don’t know if I can put weight on it, could try to hop if you hold me up-“

“I’ll just carry you.”

Peter held out his arms and Tony almost laughed as an image of Peter carrying him bridal style flashed through his head. That was not gonna happen.

“I dunno- I’m not light.” Though he was much smaller than some of the huge himbos on their team, he didn’t exactly like being reminded of it.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter tried to hide a smile, that was a good thing. “I can lift 10 tons.” He gestured to the dead robot, which was easily a couple of tons.

Damn, Peter was right.

But he wasn’t gonna be carried like a bride or a baby. Not happening.

Eventually he convinced Peter to give him a kind of piggyback ride, his arms around the kid’s shoulders and his uninjured leg holding onto Peter’s waist. His left leg hung down because moving it was not fun.

Peter webbed up the pieces of Tony’s dead suit in a bundle that he picked up and carried in one hand – _crazy strong kid! –_ and they were off at a quick pace.

If every quick step Peter took made Tony’s ankle throb in the crushed boot, he wasn’t gonna let the kid know. But Peter was right, it was hot out here. He really wouldn’t mind getting to the air-conditioned quinjet, hearing Jarvis’ voice, banishing the memories that the heat and the sand were assailing him with.

Even if he was being carried liked a kid. By a kid. Oh boy, he hoped that Cap wouldn’t see him like this. Though embarrassing himself was the least of what he would to for Peter.

With Peter’s strength and speed, it took them less than 10 minutes to get back to the quinjet. Tony had to admit to himself, it was a relief to see.

When they were in front of the hatch, Tony tapped Peter’s shoulder.

“Ok, kid, you can put me down, I’ll-“

“Nope. You can’t walk.” Peter was firm. Tony swallowed his retort, and held on as Peter took him through the hatch into the medical area. Bruce and Clint were there, and Bruce was already studying the scans of Tony’s leg that Karen had sent on.

Peter dropped the webbed suit and it hit the floor with a clang.

Clint turned from where he was setting up the medical cot and gave a surprised laugh at the sight of Spider-man carrying Iron Man on his back.

“Oh god, Tony, you’re making the poor kid carry you around now?” he joked.

“Well, see, Underoos got worried cuz I stubbed my toe-“ Tony started, trying to keep things light.

“No,” Peter piped up, nervously. “He’s hurt. He’s got a fractured ankle and Karen said he was dehydrated and I-“

“Relax, kid.” Tony spoke over him, hoping calm Peter’s nerves. “I’m gonna live, right Doc?” Tony said to Bruce. His science bro was looking tired in his post-Hulk out sweats, but checking Tony’s vitals on the screen and seemed ready to doctor.

“He’ll be fine, Peter. Karen sent on the scans, and it is a fracture, but just a slight one. Just put him down here.” Bruce gestured to the cot.

Peter turned his back to the cot and Tony clumsily slid down onto it. Peter stayed hovering beside him.

Clint came over with gauze to help Tony wipe away the blood at his hairline. They were all pretty practiced at helping each other with injuries, and Tony was glad of that. And he was glad that rest of the team seemed to be as protective of Peter as he was.

“I’m not ashamed to admit it, Tinkerbell,” Tony snarked at Clint, who he knew would understand what he was doing. “That wasn’t a bad way to travel.” He gave Peter a wink at that. “I think from now on, I should demand to be carried around all the time when I’m out of the suit.”

Peter outright laughed at that, and Tony reached over to ruffle the kid’s hair.

“It’s only fit for my station, I think. Whadya think? Should I get one of those, what’re they called, where you got four people carrying you around on a throne thingy? Saw them at that wedding in India.”

“Palanquin. That’s the anglicized name, anyway.” Bruce supplied.

“Jarvis, make a note to get me one of those.”

“Of course, Sir,” J quipped.

Tony noted Bruce trying to conceal a smile as well.

“Peter, help me get the boot off?” Bruce moved to the other end of the cot and gestured for Tony to lay down. “I think we can just ice and wrap it, then I’m gonna recommend a couple days off your feet.”

“So, I can stay with you and carry you around,” Peter smiled at Tony.

“Nope. No go there. I know you got a biology test on Thursday. I’ll have to enlist some other slaves.”

“Perhaps some crutches would be a better choice?” Jarvis chimed in.

“Only if they’re equipped with thrusters.” Tony tried his best not to flinch as Peter pulled off pieces of the crushed red and gold boot. Then Bruce got to work with scissors, cutting off the flexible boot of Tony’s undersuit.

Oh boy, yep. His ankle was pretty swollen. He’d have to do theoretical work for a couple of days. Or maybe take Pepper back to the cabin for some down time. He was trying to show her she was a priority to him nowadays.

While Bruce directed Clint to get an icepack and bandages, Tony asked Peter to get him some water. Pete came back with two bottles and sat in the chair at the head of the cot. Tony leaned up on his elbow and drank deeply.

“Everybody else ok?” He asked.

“Everybody’s well and accounted for,” Clint answered. “Cap and Nat are still with the military officers.”

“See, Pete. We’re all good.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, but his eyes were far away.

Finally, Bruce got Tony’s ankle iced and wrapped up, and gave him some pain meds, which he actually took because he didn’t want to play the macho idiot in front of the kid. Steve and Natasha came into the room, Steve getting his concerned mother-hen look he got when anybody was hurt.

“Tony hurt his ankle, so Peter didn’t want to wait for us to pick them up. So he brought Tony back right away,” Clint filled in.

Steve nodded solemnly. “That was good thinking, Peter, you know I want everyone on the team to get their injuries checked out right away.”

While Peter actually blushed at Steve’s praise, Tony couldn’t help but see the slight dig at him; he did have a reputation for running off and ignoring medical. But he was trying not to be a shitty influence on the kid, so he’d let himself get prodded and poked even when unnecessary, if it calmed Peter down.

And anyway, he had nothing to worry about with Bruce as his doctor. His science bro completely understood and shared his reluctance to trust doctors.

“Are we good to go?” Natasha asked. “I need pizza.”

“I second that,” Clint said.

They belted Tony into the cot, and Clint went to take the helm. Steve asked Peter for a rundown of their final battle, and Tony watched the kid proudly explain how he and Tony had taken the robot down.

“Sir, sorry to interrupt, but I have Miss Potts on the line,” Jarvis said.

_Oh shit._

“J, did you tell on me? Are you all against me?” Tony whined theatrically, still playing it up.

Peter had just taken a sip of water, and he laughed so hard water came out of his nose, right in Steve’s face.

Tony tried not to laugh as he steeled himself, “Put her through, J.”


End file.
